Becoming A Someone Else
by Nirianne
Summary: After Cybertron: 'Screamer & Alexis and friends! It started off as a date... eventually things change that will change both of them from this point onward... This is where he truly understands the meaning to live life to the fullest. R&R! -Discontinued-
1. Returner

**A/N: **Fine… After time and time again, I never thought I would actually "write" an "official" fanfic… but if I don't my brain will keep on nagging me… XD Anyway, this fanfic appeared in my dream… I know, weird. Haha. Well, I want to tell you people something before I actually _start_ this fanfic.

A. There will be confusion.

B. I'm working this fanfic _BACKWARDS_ to the beginning. _Technically this was the warning, hahahahaha._

C. After that, wait and see. Wee hee hee.

**Dishclaimer:** I know, it's part of the fanfic thing and I sure as _hell_ don't own anybody here… except my 2 characters who are insane XDDDDD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returner**

"_Hey, wake up!"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_A voice."_

"_Voice? I hear a voice…"_

"_I think he's coming to!"_

"_You think?"_

"…"

The eyes of the man slowly opened but eventually were blinded by the sun's light. He covered his eyes wishing it had not been so bright; especially since this was mid-day. At the corner of his left eye, one figure stood with her arm crossed while the other sat, leaning forward.

"Welcome to the land of the living… in the flesh and bones of course," the figure laughed with pure sarcasm in her voice. "I didn't expect you'd be reborn like this… Screamer…"

"What?" The man held out his hands that were covered in human flesh. He stared at his hands for a moment just to realize _he was human!_

"I think he's in shock," said the other figure sitting.

"Well duh," the standing figure rolled her blue eyes. "What did you expect when all your life you were a mechanical being and suddenly realized that you've been reborn a _human_. Fun." She followed with a sinister laughter but ceased as the man stared at her through his orange-fiery eyes.

The girl walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. He knew that smile somewhere before but where until…

"Come on Virus, let's go!"

"Virus?" He spoke in his raspy tone. "Virus… YOU!"

Virus, the one with crimson long braided hair, fair and blue eyes with a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it's me, Virus. Remember me? We fought together a long, _long_ time ago, Screamer."

"…If you're Virus then," he peered under her elbow for a good view of the other girl. "Then that's Sirus then, you're twin sister."

"Bingo!" Sirus, the girl with black long braided hair, fair and lilac eyes clapped in delight.

"Ergh, my head hurts… I don't understand why I'm in this flesh ling's body when I knew I was annihilated…"

Virus returned her hand to her side as she walked around the white bed, towards the window. Pushing the window aside, the soft breeze blew in causing the flowers to dance gently in the vase, according to the rhythm of the wind. She leaned forward without saying anything as Sirus knows, Virus gathered her thoughts before she broke the sudden news to him. She wasn't sure how he'll react but since it's the truth, he'll just have to accept it.

Virus turned around with a small sigh before opening her eyes again, "Primus allowed you to be reborn into this body because you have a purpose on Earth, Starscream. For Sirus and I, we're here to help you achieve those goals. What they are, you listen to your 'heart'."

She walked by him again, picking up her brown leather bag. Reaching down, Virus took out a set of clothes, placing it on the table beside. Gesturing to Sirus, she stood up heading for the door. Before Virus left, she turned back to the confused Starscream who lay back down onto the bed with a hand covering his eyes.

"Right now you're in a local hospital… and… well, I can't tell you anything more. We'll visit you tomorrow then. If you have questions save it for tomorrow; I'm sure you want to know why you're a human and not floating around aimlessly in the All Spark." Virus then lowered her voice also into a whisper, "Someone's waiting for you…"

* * *

What did you people think of it? Hey, I'm trying to make things clearer later onwards. Reviews are welcomed and tips will be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Meeting Dr Cackler and His Assistants

**A/N: **I'm a crack head, I know XD Anyway, I'm not sure if you liked the first chapter coz I was half awake when I typed that, lol. This fic is basically trial and error…

**Dishclaimer:** You know the rules. I need not say them except I own Virus/Sirus sisters.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Dr. Cackler and His Assistants**

"You want me to do what?" Starscsream asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I said: my sister and I will take you out to see the world!" Sirus exclaimed.

"Riiiight…" his reply dripping with sarcasm.

Sirus placed her hands on her hips, "Fine fine! Don't come. I know you want to be locked up in this hospital forever. You like it here like a mental patient."

"That's enough, Sirus," Virus entered the room. "Let's go Screamer. Lots of things to do today,"

Hesitantly, Starscream gathered himself while following the sisters cursing under his breath. His cursing was over heard by Virus but she didn't care; he needed to know what it was like to be "human". As they reached the bottom floor, Virus fell silent with her eyes fixed on the path before her. Walking through the sliding hospital doors, the three were stopped at a large fountain.

Virus turned around extending her arm to the side, "Welcome to the world, Screamer. This is the world you live in; it's your new reality."

"I know this is my new reality, but why is it so important?" he spoke.

"Look," Virus pointed out to a family on the far right. "Those are Autobots."

"What?"

Sirus' head lowered, "Those people were basically 'reborn' Autobots… those were the Autobots that died in the wars many millennia ago. Primus has also blessed them to be reborn into a human form, just like you."

"How do you know?"

"Look," Virus said. The family stood up and much to Starscream's surprise, they had Autobot insignias located on parts of their body.

"This isn't human," he spoke. "This can't be right!"

"Right or not, it's the way it is… deal with it. We live amongst the humans who have no clue…" Virus walked off with Sirus in tow. "There are not only reborn Autobots here but also Decepticons which we're going to meet."

"Meet?"

Virus turned around with ice blue eyes piercing through his eyes.

"Oh yes, we will be _meeting_ them whether you like it or not… you've battled along side them too, hehehe."

She guided Starscream to a tanned building at the corner of the street. Outside, there was a sign posted, '**Need Advice on Life? COME HERE! WE GUARANTEE SUCCESS!**'. It was in bold letters causing Starscream to swallow hard. As the three ventured on into the building, they walked up the stairs as Sirus coaxed Starscream up Reaching the third floor, she opened the door and entered.

"Yoo-hoo! We're here!" Virus called out. "I got you your patient as promised!"

"P-Patient?" Starscream said. "I'm outta here!" As he was turning to leave, Sirus pushed him into the room as she closed it.

"Ohhh! Look what the cat dragged in! IT'S STARSCREAM IN HUMAN FORM! HAHAHA!" It was _the cackler_.

Starscream pushed his uneven black bangs aside trying to get a better view on who said that. That voice was somehow familiar… _Oh Primus no,_ "Cyclonus?"

"So it IS true!" Another (deeper) voice came into play. That voice apparently was Demolisher's.

Virus pulled Starscream up, coaxing him to sit on the couch. She sat by his left while Sirus sat by his right. In front of them were the human forms of Cyclonus dressed up as a doctor but appears more of a psycho _and_ his distinct pointy nose was there. Demolisher was standing behind the sofa with a large build, tanned and his trademark: a large spectacle over his right eye. Tidal Wave stood on the other side of Demolisher, tall, large build, exceeding six feet in height but incapable of a "proper sentence" as usual.

"So, why did you bring Starscream here, Virus?" Cyclonus asks.

"I want you to teach him about being a human… being a man…" Virus said, sipped her coffee. "Screamer really doesn't know anything about being human so…"

_[Insert Cyclonus' lovely 'human' lecture here._

It was two _agonizing_ hours later the three emerged from the "shrink" with heads throbbing but it was his head that was throbbing the most. The black haired brunette had his hands on his head, trying to understand what it meant to be "human". It was bad enough when Cyclonus, Demolisher and Tidal Wave fought over each other on defining the word "human". It was even worse as Cyclonus used DVD's and charts. Virus looked at him from the corner of her eye and chuckled, _this is going to be fun_.

"Alright Screamer, now that you learnt some tips and tricks, why not try them out?" Sirus broke the silence.

"…Why?" he asked knowing the answer would involve him doing something stupid…

"Didn't I tell you someone was waiting for you?" Virus looked at the blue glass building across the street as she pointed to the top floor, "Your next destination is to go up there with:"

"FLOWERS!" Sirus pushed a bunch of roses into his hands, "Let me see…"

The black haired girl stood a couple of feet back with a hand scratching her chin. He was slim with a nice build, around 5' 11", his hair was a bit long at the back (but not exceeding his shoulders), in uneven layers and bangs, wore a white t-shirt with abstract swirl grunge designs with blotches of red here and there, navy blue jeans, and sneakers. With the flowers and everything, he looked presumably "Okay" looking (aka Virus and Sirus "thumb's up" approval). From this Virus gave the "Okay" nod to Sirus who pushed Starscream to his doom…

* * *

LoL. He's doomed XD... aka "Najang Guaranteed!" 


	3. Hello?

**A/N: **I want to write so I can't think of anything else at the moment. Anyway, more craziness up in this fic that I brewed up Man I should sleep…it's 1 AM and I have class tomorrow...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello?**

"_Why do I have to do this? Primus…"_ Starscream was inside the building looking like an idiot while everybody around him was in black or dark blue suites. Behind him were the sisters who were dressed differently (and wearing their black suites), appearing to blend in with the crowd. It was easy for them to go past security as they flashed their fake IDs.

Virus walked up to him, patting his shoulder while Sirus gently pushed him forward to follow her. This was the building where they dealt with the Space Bridge Project launched two years ago and the extraction of Energon that is still left on Earth.

As the three walked to the elevator, eyes lay on Starscream's flowers then at him; it was unusual to see a young man carrying flowers at this time of day. The ladies gave a giggle but never said anything; even the sisters were chuckling. Arriving at the designated floor, the three moved out as they were immediately greeted with a large, thick man in black along with dark shades.

"ID please." He spoke roughly.

Virus stepped forward, "Veronica Blacks ID number 3453. We're here to see the Ambassador. Someone sent flowers to her and this is the delivery boy." Virus shoved Starscream forward.

The security guard stared at the young man then turned to the door behind him as he pushed the keypad on the wall. "Ambassador, there's a delivery for you. It's a flower boy. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes." After that, silence resumed.

The security guard pressed some buttons on the keypad then moved aside for the (troublesome) trio to enter. With the door opened and all, Virus gave one last shove while her and her sister closed the door. Oh no, they were never to enter. _That was NEVER the plan._

Inside, the woman turned her head to him while her elbow was propped against the window sill, while her light teal eyes stared at him.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Um, err… _ahh! What did they expect me to do?! Okay, calm down. I shouldn't act like this. Think what Cyclo-nuts told me…_ Um, I've come to give these flowers to you…"

"Why, thank you. You could just place them over there," she pointed to the table on the left.

"Um, sure… _Primus, I'm such an idiot…_" Starscream walked over placing the flowers onto the table until he noticed a large portrait on the wall along with the name inscribed onto the golden frame. He could not believe his optics—eyes. "A-Alexis?!"

Hearing her name, she looked up, "Yes?"

"Errr…" he scratched his head. "I'm sorry. I just—um, well, I'll be leaving. _Note to self: must kick Virus when exited._" As he turned around, he thought that this was a complete waste of time; however, something else was nagging him; the sisters sent him in here to meet up with Alexis? Wait, could this be the Alexis he knew years ago or this is another one? _No way, _he shook his head.

As he was just about to leave, she noticed the two Decepticon insignias on his arms. "Wait!" she called out.

Turning around, he looked at her with a confused, puppy-like face, "Y-Yes? _I'm doomed._"

She stood up from her table slowly navigating her way around the table with a hand sliding from it. Both stood face to face without a word in-between. Her teal eyes stared into his orange-fiery eyes but with a glimpse of hope; she felt like she knew this person but somehow in the same way, her heart said differently.

The door suddenly opened with Sirus entering with thick black glasses, pulling Starscream out. He emitted a loud yelp before both of them were gone.

"Let's go Starscream! Time's up. Sorry ma'am."

The woman named Alexis _is_ the Alexis he knew years ago but at the moment, given the current situation, he had no clue. Her heart and memories of ten years ago suddenly surged through her body like fire but in the same time, she felt a piece of her missing. _Who was that?_ She asked herself repetitively. She remembered locking up those memories of him over tens ago and then this man has the same name? What bothered her most were the insignias on both his arms… and that raspy voice. Nobody else has that voice except _him_.

"What's going on?" she quietly asked herself with a hand was placed on her heart while her eyes closed, turning back time to the last time she saw him… alive. "He's alive… I think…"


	4. How to Shop

**A/N:** Yay! No more mid terms for the time being, I'm so happy. First of the bat, I want to literally _thank you_ all the people who read and review! I honestly NEVER thought anybody would be reading another fic about 'Screamer XD I thank you all! Ok, onto…what chapter is this? Oh right, 4!

_My intentions are to make his life hell—or not!_

We should seriously petition for this place to allow some other keyboard characters man… they have expressions too!! One of these days… you'll see…

* * *

**Chapter 4: How to Shop**

The trio returned to _Cyclo-nut's_ office after the terrible incident with Screamer delivering flowers; he failed miserably. It was annoying enough he was cursing under his breath, expressing his confusion and anger, better yet, he blasted the sisters (especially Virus) with questions. Entering the office the other trio stared at them hoping for a report on Screamer's flower delivering skills. _Yeah right… my aft._

"How was it?" Cyclonus asked with a cackle following the question as usual. "Did he get to meet her?"

"He did…" Virus answered, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. "Furthermore-"

"Enough!" Starscream screamed out causing everybody to stare at him. "What's going on?! Why did you let me see her?! What's the purpose?! Why are you three human?! Are you dead like me and Primus cursed us in this flesh ling's body?! Answer me!"

Sirus sighed; _this…is going to be hell explaining stuff to him,_ she thought rolling her eyes. He's so blind; that was the conclusion. Obviously he was reborn because he had a purpose: he was to mend Alexis' broken heart that was shattered over ten years ago when he died. She has been living with that ache all this time but never expressed it to anybody; not even her Autobot friends or her human friends. By keeping herself busy with government work and assignments, she believed it will ease the pain of remembering those unwanted memories. Perhaps, she believed that one day she would be able to see him again… _alive_. Maybe he had another purpose… maybe.

"And why these three are alive you say? Because they're not _dead_." Virus answered.

"What?" he snapped his head to her direction.

"Do you not remember the contraption I made eons ago?! You know the one that allows you become human in the Virtual World! You know,"

"Virtual World… YOU MEAN THIS WORLD WE'RE LIVING IN IS A FAKE?!" He roared.

"Owww…" Virus mended her damaged ears. "Not this world you idiot, them! This world _is _real. Those three are human puppets or cyborgs with Transformer minds! Primus! Have you not been paying attention to what I did back in the Decepticon base way back when?!"

"No. You're inventions were dangerous… as you were…" the last part, he muttered to himself.

Slapping herself on her forehead she said, "Ugh… can one of you disconnect so Screamer here can see what I mean…"

Tidal Wave volunteered, walking to a couch then sat down.

"Disconnect." The human body of Tidal Wave slumped over as if he were gone into deep sleep. Demolisher switched on a computer console where it displayed the large metallic bulk of Tidal Wave standing up from the chair with its contraptions. Wires and plugs disconnected from his body and the main plug ejected from the back of his head. Turning around, he waved to everybody. "I am in Cybertron."

Turning to Starscream, Virus spoke, "Satisfied?"

"So does that mean you are _alive_ on Cybertron?" he faced the sisters but both of them shook their heads.

"We're dead as Transformers but alive as humans." Both replied in unison.

The trio left the office after Starscream received his answers, they were still alien to his ears but it was better to ask questions later. Meanwhile, Virus suggested something for all of them to do.

"Let's go shopping!" she suggested, catching his attention.

"Shopping? What's shopping?" Starscream arched an eyebrow after hearing the news.

"It's a thing we humans do when we need new stuff." Sirus replied, smiling.

Just before he asked more questions, the sisters shoved him out onto the streets to the heart of the city; downtown. The bustling noise, the cramped up cars, the sea of people along with tall buildings proved to be overwhelming to the new human. Seeing things from the human perspective was new when you spent your entire life engaged in wars throughout the millennia. _This is something interesting… I think._ Allowing himself to focus again, he saw the sisters, especially Sirus rushing over to one of the windows, pressing her fingers against the window viewing the product inside. Virus was near by commenting on it, scratching her chin. Starscream moved over to see what the girls were viewing. So curious, he had to ask.

"What's that?" the sisters turned around with a small giggle then returned their gaze to the window. "What? What is it? What's it wearing?"

"Do you need to ask so many questions Screamer?" Virus turned around. For a moment, she thought for a minute and considered her own answer, "Oh wait, no. Come," Taking his hand, she dragged him into the shop without a second thought.

Unaware of the attention he was receiving (from other girls), he went to one of the racks, removed the clothing from the hanger and stared.

"Do you need help with that sir?" the saleswoman approached, asking with a smile.

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah, what is this?"

Her eyes lit up with amusement followed by a chuckle, "Sir, this is lingerie. You're holding onto it."

"Err… lingerie… women wear this?" Asking this, the saleswoman burst out laughing. _"What's she laughing about?"_ he thought.

"Hey Starscream!" Sirus called out. Turning around, he saw Sirus in black and red rosed lingerie. Without realizing, his cheeks turned red. Virus noticed this but by the time she was about to tell him, she already burst out laughing, rolling on the floor like a pure maniac.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS SCARRING HIM FOR LIFE! LOOK HOW BEET RED HE IS!"

Starscream turned to a mirror to his left, shocked his see his cheeks red as tomato. He touched his fired up cheeks to "cool" it down but nothing was working. Oh, how he _so _wished he were a Transformer again; all hail the internal cooling systems. He never experienced his feeling before so this was new. Virus on the other hand was still rolling on the floor laughing. The expression on his face was priceless. _Priceless indeed,_ she thought. Virus gained her composure, stood up, nodded to Sirus who squealed before disappearing behind the curtains.

Afterwards, the trio continued to shop and to Starscream's amazement (and Virus too), he begun to get the hang of it. He liked the exotic foods he tasted including Italian, Japanese, Korean, Thai, Indian, Mongolian, Chinese—but his favorite of all was Italian spaghetti.

It was close to eight PM, the trio was tired but before they exited the mall, Virus had one last idea. Dragging both of them to a sticker machine, she begged them to take pictures. Sirus smiled; she loved those machines since now you can customize it with your own frame as you drew on the screen using touchpad technology. Starscream was confused on what to do and Virus explained: smile.

The printed pictures showed the sisters in various poses and even stomping on Starscream himself. Close to the last picture printed were the sisters pinching each side of his cheek while he wore a red and black jester hat. The last picture was a picture of all them smiling; something that he hadn't done in a _really_ long time. A truthful smile from the heart.


	5. Screamer to the Rescue!

**A/N:**A chapter before I go into exam mode. Studying too much kills off all my brain cells thus leaving nothing for the fic.

_I thank you all again for the reviews. You are all my squishes!!_

**Dishclaimer:**I only own Virus and Sirus sisters. Everything else is owned by their respective owners/companies/etc.

* * *

**Chapter 5: 'Screamer to the Rescue!**

"Virus, can you show me more of those lacy things? You know the lacy things you showed me yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Virus placed down her magazine, glaring at him with an eyebrow arched. "What in the name of Primus are you asking me?"

"Those lacy things that you two showed me. I want to see more of it."

"…Why?" Virus shook her head.

Starscream narrowed his eyes into small slits. "It's the food you fragger, not the clothing I'm talking about. I forgot what the food was called… Your mind was in the gutter wasn't it?"

"Oh," Virus spoke, dumbfounded. "Spaghetti! Well, if you said that lacy food in the first place I would have understood. Saying "lacy things" would automatically mean something else you know… Fine, I'll go warm up some for ya."

She left for the delights of the kitchen leaving Starscream to sit in the living room looking around aimless. It was a quiet day; Sirus left in the morning to the hospital; she worked as a nurse. On the table, Virus wrote out her schedule for the day as something caught his eyes. It wrote:

_Date at 6! Be there! Dress sort of formally! I love food! _

Beside it was a number of some sort, a cell phone number he concluded. The aroma of spaghetti filled the room gently lifting his senses also; he didn't understand why he liked spaghetti so much. Mainly, he thinks, it was easy to 'slurp' it down all in one go and allowing the laces to whip is nose along the way. Virus and Sirus make everything seem so easy even though before both were mechanical. It was due to Virus' inventiveness, her creation, "Virtual World" allowed her to become human in her own virtual world by constructing her own body, a parallel Earth-like world via data she collected.

Starscream understood now that her invention became immensely popular in Cybertron. How did he know? It was published _somehow_ in one of Earth's magazines. Transformers began to test this new technology allowing them to become human cyborgs or holograms they chose on Earth. Who knows? Maybe today if he went out, he might find more of his kind… in the human flesh. Reborn or not, it didn't matter to him.

"Screamer, why not switch on the TV? I'm sure there's something good to watch," Virus called from the kitchen. "And this is almost done. Give me ten more minutes."

Switching it on, Starscream browsed through the channel as Virus peeked into the living room to see what he was doing. _"So far I think he likes being human. Sigh, I feel bad for the guy; maybe I should construct a machine that allows him to be in a Transformer body of himself or something… I should contact Cybertron… or Dr. Jones for that matter…"_

Flipping through the channels, one particular face one caught his attention: Alexis. She appeared to be in some important conference involving the subject of more funding for the Space Bridge Project. Starscream was so intent on listening to the conference, Virus tiptoed behind him waiting for the right moment to scare the living life out of him…_ again would be good_. As she was about to scare him—

"I'm going to go out!"

"Ahh!" Virus fell backwards with the bowl of spaghetti flipping out of her hands, landing on her crimson head. "SCREAMER!"

"What? Oh… if you're going to scare me Virus, you have to do better than that when you're reflection was _clearly_ shown on the screen…"

Outside, Starscream still heard Virus' screaming and complaining from inside the house but he didn't care; it was his turn to make her life hell which he did (on a small scale).

"I should start exploring this neighborhood. Might as well get familiar with my new home…"

Walking down the quiet street, he observed people in general. Walking pass a house with a large garden, he saw an old woman watering her plants with a dog barking by her side. Flowers? Trees? Dogs and cats… with the exception of Soundwave's mechanical pests but that was beside the point; the point here was life was _different_. Starscream decided to explore the new area; familiarizing himself with houses, small shops, roads and things he never seen before on Cybertron. Eh, why not? It's a good idea for sight seeing anyway.

"Eh? What's this white substance that fell from the sky…?" Starscream looked at his hand then up into the heavens. The only thing he saw was a crow that flew by squawking with delight.

* * *

"So much for my car," Alexis rolled her eyes as her car would not start no matter how hard she tried. "Fine. I'll walk; it's better for the environment anyway."

It was now after seven where a day of work just ended. Before leaving the parking lot, she informed the caretaker to examine at her car and if necessary take it to the auto-repair shop; she would be needed it very soon. It was soon clear that she had to walk all the way home from work today; something she had not done in a while since she drove home everyday.

Walking out of the parking lot, the gentle breeze tapped her on her shoulder as leaves flew into the sky, vanishing before her sight. Today's forecast suggested slight winds in the city and some possible rainfall later onwards. The skies were a mixture of black, navy blue, orange and red with stars gently shining in the skies close to the quartered moon. Another day was coming to an end while a new one will be awakening in a couple of hours.

Walking down her street alley, Alexis lost track of time. She glanced at her watch as it read quarter to eight. It never occurred to her that she lived so far from her workplace considering the fact that she had wheels to take her every where she desired.

Turning to the right, she bumped into two guys accidentally causing her to fall backwards. The two stared at her, followed by a chain of snickers. It was evident both of them were part of a motorcycle gang that causes havoc in the city every night at midnight. How did she know? Black leather jackets with… Decepticon insignias on them… plus judging by that, they _were_ Decepticons. The smaller, slim one stared at her for a while then burst out laughing.

"Hey look, Crumplezone, it's the ambassador!"

"Yeah Ransack! It's the _ambassador_!" he said mockingly, followed by another laugh.

Alexis stood up scowling, turning heel but was soon caught. She didn't scream or anything but she remained silent, hoping the two lug nuts would leave her alone.

Tugging her arm, she said, "Release me you Decepticon. I have nothing to talk with you."

"Ohhh, the ambassador talks! Plus she knows we're both Decepticons." Crumplezone laughed. "Oh no, no can do girl. We're going to take you on a ride. Where… I donno but you'll like it alright."

"I said let go!" her voice more forceful but that didn't guarantee her release. "Let go! It's plain and simple English: let go!"

"Look, sister. Come with us nicely." Ransack grabbed her other arm as both tried to force her onto his motorcycle.

She struggled, kicking and trying her best efforts to claw her way out of this predicament but both of them had a firm grip on both her arms. She noticed she had one of her legs in a good position to deliver a firm kick but Crumplezone noticed this and grabbed her legs as well.

"Oh no you don't sister. Let's go."

"Let me go! Don't you have work to do on Cybertron than to come online to Earth?!" Alexis managed to speak while struggling. There was no_ way _she was going to scream!

"Ugh…" Crumplezone released her legs just to scratch his head. Alexis took this chance to stomp Ransack's foot, embedding the sharp heel. He immediately released her, followed by a yelp allowing her the opportunity to escape.

Grabbing her handbag, Alexis rushed out as fast as she could, running in her slim leathered high heels. _Nice_. Ransack smacked Crumplezone on the side of his head gesturing that Alexis had escaped. Both got onto their motorcycles, in pursuit. It was not long before they caught up with her, slowing down, desperately gasping for air. Turning her head back she saw the troublesome duo, continued to run but without much progress…

"I… I think I'm lost…" Starscream looked around the unfamiliar neighborhood trying to find landmarks but none were found. "In times like this, I wished I had my navigation systems…"

"I hope they can't catch—ouch!" Alexis turned a left crashing into Starscream. Her bag squashed on his face while the weight of her body was pushed down causing him to choke. "I'm sorry!"

"I…can't… breathe…" Realizing this, she got off lifting him up as well. It didn't strike her as yet it was him but soon, the roar of motorcycles were heard.

"Hey look! There she is! Get her!"

Starscream stood up watching the two approaching closer and closer. Alexis sat on the floor tired, rubbing her throbbing ankles. She was mumbling how much it hurts. As she forced herself to stand up, she fell back down mumbling more to herself and those expensive heels. He didn't know what to do in this situation; help her? Honestly, he was never programmed to 'help' but in this case, allowing those two thugs—whoever they were get her, it was plain wrong. Looking to his left, he spotted a long metal rod leaning by the garbage. Quickly grabbing it, he ran back in front of Alexis who still tried to get up. The two thugs got off their motorcycles, staring at this young man. For some reason, they felt like they've seen this one before but in the same time, it didn't really matter.

"Tryin' to play hero eh kid?" Ransack asked laughing. "Like you can take on both of us! Right Crumplezone?"

"_Crumplezone…"_Starscream thought. _"Why do I have a feeling I know these two?"_

"Yeah Ransack! Listen kid, move aside, we just want the pretty lady. We want to give it to Tiffany."

"Tiffany?" Alexis spoke, lifting her head up. "Who's Tiffany? What does she want with me?"

"Tiffany? She's our new Decepticon boss on Earth! She's—" Crumplezone released a loud cry; Starscream had struck him on his shoulder.

He didn't care what he placed himself into; he was going to fight these two. Now he remembered who they were: Ransack and Crumplezone from Velocitron and were Megatron's idiot lackeys. He focused his energy to this metal rod he was holding, making it his sword.

Ransack was going to throw a punch, he dodged to the side smacking him dead on in the ribs. The smaller man fell back, gripping his ribs as Crumplezone came from behind. Acknowledging this, Starscream dodged to the right successfully. Turned around, shoving the tip of the rod hard in the gut following by a kick into his abdomen. He fell backwards onto Ransack who released a louder yelp, trying to pry the larger man off. Just before Starscream was going to finish the job, he caught Alexis on the corner of his eye lifting the rubbish tin can over her head.

Throwing the object onto the troublesome duo she screamed out, "This is for making me run in my high heels!" Picking up two metal tin can lids she added, "And this is for making my ankles throb! It hurts to run in heels!" She began crashing the lids together by their heads causing both of them to plead for forgiveness. Oh no, she wasn't done yet. Fragile she maybe but when she gets angry, it was a different story.

After another ten additional minutes of Alexis' thrashing, the two left the area on their motorcycles with tails tucked between their legs. She gave them a tough lesson about heels. Nobody messes with her especially after she spent the entire day working in the building signing off papers, walking from floor to floor inspecting her co-worker's progress.

"Are you okay?" Starscream turned to Alexis, dusting her outfit. She nodded. "I… er… I better get going…"

"Wait!" she called out, grabbing his shoulder. "Thanks for the help."

Rubbing the side of his head, he diverted his eyes, "It was nothing, really… I, um…"

Alexis saw the Decepticon insignias once more on his arms and this time, she believed it was him. "You're Starscream, correct?" she smiled.

"Um, no. I think you got me mixed up with another individual…"

"Don't lie to me. You have his raspy voice, the skills of a swordsman, the shyness when it comes to talking, the insignias and those eyes to prove it." Alexis laughed. He was already starting to blush when he tried to change the subject.

Stumped. He got stumped.

"Anyway, I should really be going miss…"

"Alexis. We've met before remember? Those flowers were really kind of you."

"Oh," Now he felt like a complete idiot… "It was nothing… I, um, just had to deliver them to you… _along with following Virus' orders…_ oh and you're not too bad yourself." With these last words, he walked off leaving Alexis to stand there smiling.

Now the problem was: he had no clue where he was walking. Just about a minute later, he turned around asking Alexis where he was. She laughed but agreed to walk the poor boy home. It was good that he did have his house address with him. However, deep in Alexis' mind and heart, she was happy knowing that he was alive, walking side by side with her.

* * *

Can you guess who Tiffany is? Hehe. Anyway, exams are on Monday so I better start studying. Next chapter will be next week after the bloody exams are shot down! Cheers! 


	6. Honest Gift

**A/N:**Yay! Egg-jams, ugh, I mean exams are done! Now it's just the finals that are in December… in the cold winter nights when buses are full while the snow pours down onto the pavement… punishing me by allowing me to SLIP… and miss the bus, lol. Anyway, many of you have asked who this Tiffany person is. XD You'll see … _(evil laughter)…_

Now, currently I'm working on how to draw him in my descriptive human form… it shall take some time XD

**Dishclaimer**: Do I really need to type this part... we all know who these lovables being to. The Virus and all, you're looking at her XD

* * *

**Chapter 6: Honest Gift**

"Alexis… what is a cactus plant doing on your table?" Rad asked pointing, with an eyebrow raised placing a stack of files onto her desk. "I know you like flowers and all but a cactus…?"

"This?" she smiled. "It's a gift I received yesterday. Believe me, even I was shocked."

Rad sat down comfortably on the leathered chair and said, "Oh do tell!"

Smiling, Alexis began to recall her memories from yesterday, "Well… it started when…"

* * *

**Stop. Re-wind. Play**

"I believe this belongs to you," Alexis smiled as the door opened.

Sirus' eyes were wide open, glaring at Alexis, the ambassador and Starscream who avoided her eyes at all costs. "A-Ambassador! Oh do come in and thank you again for finding him!"

Starscream entered without saying a word; he disappeared upstairs as footsteps rumbled followed by the sound of the closing door. Sirus lead Alexis to her living room as she excused herself to get a glass of water. As she poured it, she smiled but in the same time, her lilac eyes narrowed to why Starscream was outside in the first place. He barely knew the neighborhood. If he was lost, gosh, Sirus would be dead if Virus found out… Thank Primus that Alexis found him or else he would have wondered around aimless on the haunted streets…

She re-entered the living room giving the glass of water to Alexis while she sat herself down.

"Oh!" extending her hand she said, "My name is Serina Blacks. I want to thank you again for finding him." Shaking her hand, Alexis smiled warmly.

"It is not a problem," Alexis answered, smiling. "Oh, wait, have we both met before?"

A sudden invisible ice cube slid down Sirus' black but she shook her head and replied, "No. This is my first time meeting with you, the ambassador of all. Haha, I don't think you go knocking on people's doors finding lost kids."

"Hahaha. Speaking of lost kids, how did you know Starscream?" Alexis placed the glass of water down.

This was one of the questions Sirus was anticipating but she had to make it all _false_. At this point of time, it was not the moment to tell her who she was… yet. No, not yet.

"Star—who? Oh you mean Seán?"

"No, Starscream."

"I'm sorry but his name is Seán. _Oh god, I'm bad at lies. Virus!_" Sirus arched an eyebrow.

"_Hm… maybe she doesn't know about Starscream… she knows him as Seán. But when I identified him as Starscream, he never told me about this other name…"_ Alexis was in deep thought and Sirus? She was sweating like rivers running down her spine; she was not good at lying. She knew that Alexis would figure out if she was lying or not. For now, she'll play dumb or make up a really _damn _good lie.

"So, are you related to Seán?" Alexis spoke, startling Sirus.

"_Oh dear…"_

* * *

"Okay, I know that girls like flowers and stuff so I have to find something for her!" Starscream was at the garden at the back of the house while the girls were talking inside. During their conversation, he came down from his room with a fresh idea in his head. "Flowers, flowers… Alexis likes nature… flowers… flowers… There!" 

"Oh, so he's your third cousin?" Alexis asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah, he just moved here since he wanted to know how life was in the 'states you know?" Sirus laughed. _"Oh Primus help me with lies…"_

"Oh look at the time. I better get going now. Thank you so much for your invitation into this lovely house," Sirus blushed after those comments as Alexis stood up to leave.

Escorting her to the door, the girls said their goodbyes but Alexis wanted to say goodbye to Seán before she left. She did wait for awhile but he didn't appear so she turned around and left. The door was shut leaving Alexis alone again, walking in her throbbing heels back home which were a couple of streets north.

Suddenly, she heard rushing footsteps from behind. She turned around, spotting Starscream heaving. She noticed his shirt, jeans, shoes and face was dirty.

"Alexis," he began, trying to draw in sufficient breaths before continuing to talk. He stood up right with both hands behind his back. "I um, _oh no, this feeling again…_ I wanted to thank you for bringing me home… and um,"

"It's alright, Starscream. It was my pleasure but why are you so filthy?"

Starscream looked at himself from toe to his shirt. He didn't realize he was that dirty until he remembered why… _Slag… I jumped head first into the garden…_

"So, um, as a thank you gift, I want you to have this!!!"

"……?!"

There was a small, fat cactus plant with small white needles and a yellow flower blooming from one of the arms in a red earthen pot in his hands. Around the pot was a small pink glossy bow. Attached to it was a card with the message "Thank you." on it along with his name, Seán. Alexis laughed, taking the cactus plant from him. It was the cutest and strangest gift she's ever received but cute—no, adorable. Starscream was still bowing with his hands still extended even though the pot was removed from his palms. Finally he stood up straight, blushing heavily since he never gave flowers plus, he was filthy; he realized he was pricked but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered at the time was giving 'flowers' to Alexis.

Placing a hand behind his head he said, diverting his eyes, "Yeah, so I know that you females like flowers so… I thought…"

"Thank you." Before knowing what had happened, she kissed him on the cheek and left with the cactus plant in her hands, adoring it. He just stood here silent before his faced went beet red.

* * *

**Stop. Fast forward. Play.**

"So there's the story," Alexis said, laughing as she held onto her small, fat cactus plant. "It was adorable the way he gave it to me. I've never seen anybody that embarrassed before!"

Rad laughed, "Haha, a cactus is a first after all. Anyway, so he _is_ alive. Its funny how many Transformers are becoming human—I mean being reborn as humans. It seems they turned a new leaf, don't you think?"

"Yeah… Starscream or Seán is a prime example of it. I guess being human taught him new things of how to become one of us yet are distinct enough to keep his own identity. I say he's learning a lot from our world and culture."

"True. Anyway, I got to return to Cybertron now. I've got to meet up with Cody about fixing some more stuff… and stuff. See ya later!"

Waving goodbye, Alexis swiveled her chair around to the huge window she always glanced out at. Her memories took her back yesterday when Starscream gave her the cactus plant. As Rad said, "A cactus is a first." The only thing that escaped her lips was a chain of giggles and a heart filled with happiness.

* * *

**CACTUS!**That was really random thought but I thought it was cute. Ohoho. I should draw the cactus scene, LOL. Oh and Sirus' human name is_Se-ree-na_. As for Screamer, I don't know, I couldn't think of any other name… dude, I was going to name him Sable but that sounded too hardcore, haha. Anyways, hoped you like it! 

Oh, and I lied… Miss. Tiffany isn't here, HAHA. She'll be in Chapter 7, I promise! I'll focus on other people if it's okay with you folks… I do have some more miseries for other people, hahaha.


	7. Transformer Play Land

**A/N:** Ok, now Tiffany appears XD Happy? You got all your questions answered! Wahaha. The funny thing is that as I type this, you can get a nice perspective of my personality; after all, Virus does belong to me and Sirus does represent my _evil _self, lol. Right now I'm in mythology class but I want to type up fan fiction more so yeah, ahahah. And I want to say sorry that it took me so long to update, papers are all over the place…

**Dischclaimer:**Hasbro is sure lucky XD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Transformer Play Land**

**Stop. Rewind……Play**

_At the restaurant…_

"Veronica."

"Tiffany."

"Virus."

"Thunderblast."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the girls screamed in unison.

Virus stood up from her table staring at Thunderblast, narrowing her eyes. She flipped her hair across her shoulder before she began to speak again. Thunderblast stood there staring at Virus; oh how much these two hated each other. How? Both met during the battles for the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock. Just to put things lightly, they_ hated each other at first sight_.

Virus was disgusted at Thunderblast's attempts to suck up to Megatron. Every time she saw those heart-like eyes of hers, she wanted to_literally_ yak out Energon. Virus did hear the news that she ticked Lori off and almost paid it with a rearranged facial as the human outsmarted her. That was probably the best day of her life; it was sort of like music to her audio receptors if one could put it that way. It was even better when Virus rubbed it in more causing Thunderblast to be at the pit (literally) of every joke.

It was because of Virus that stood in her way which prevented her to be close to her leader. Virus will not even allow Thunderblast an inch close; that infuriated her as much. Thunderblast wanted to challenge Virus many _many _times to prove she was a better Decepticon (and femme) than Virus but the opportunity never presented itself; everybody was busy in finding those keys, the femmes had to set aside their differences. For Thunderblast, the best day of her life was when Virus was… (fortunately) destroyed. Her spark danced with happiness and appreciation; just before she made her move, the war was over… and her leader was dead… Maybe the showdown would occur to both of them in their human forms… maybe.

"What are you doing here?" Virus asked her again while her date just sipped soup quietly ignoring the confrontation.

"I'm here as a waitress serving, that's what. And what are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Virus said, "To eat. Do I need to state the obvious?"

Thunderblast's face reddened, matching her red highlights, reflecting in her black hair. She wanted to dump this lobster soup all over Virus… _hey, why not?_

As Virus sat back down, trying to ignore Thunderblast, she spoke, "Oh Virus, I really really hate you."

A huge bowl of soup was on her head, slipping down her black V-cut dress, onto her expensive high heels and most importantly, the lobster's claws hung from Virus' bangs. _This means war_. Virus unexpectedly pounced on Thunderblast causing havoc in the restaurant… 'Tiffany' didn't have time to utter the words 'disconnect' in time so things went down hill from there…

* * *

**Stop. Fast forward……Play.**

Starscream paused, stared at the sisters and began again, "Transformer Play Land? This is like some amusement park?"

"Indeed it is! Three please." Sirus said, handing the money receiving the tickets.

Nobody actually believed a theme park for Transformers had actually been established by the President but hey, nobody's bickering over the fact a theme park was filled with our mechanical allies. People usually put it this way: it's nice to learn about something new for once; mechanical aliens. Entering the park, the trio didn't believe how huge it was! Rides were every where; even the Mini-Cons were there! One of them came up to the trio greeting them with a map and balloons.

"It's been awhile, Virus."

Virus looked at the Mini-Con for a moment before she hugged it. "No way! Is it really you, Upload?"

The silver and red Mini-Con nodded, visor lighting up blue. "It is me. Optimus allowed us to come here; he decided since the war was over, why not take a break?"

"Ah I see… where's Download?" Virus looked around but didn't see the masked green-yellow and white Mini-Con.

"Download's working in the Mirror of Horrors house…" That comment made Sirus giggle. "The other Mini-Cons are here too. Oh, some Transformers are also online cyborgs and also some Transformers _are_ here. I believe Scourge is here too. He's in the petting zoo. I should get back to work now, bye!"

Virus hugged her Mini-Con once more before the trio departed to the cotton candy booth. At the booth, there was a man wearing a white and red tall hat with stripes, along with a jacket matching it and white pants. He was screaming the usual, "Step right up and win your prizes!" Virus and Sirus nodded to the voice, there could only be one person who has that cheery accent. The man turned around to the trio, before he opened his mouth Starscream cut him off.

"Jetfire?"

"Eh? That voice… no! Starscream?!" Jetfire pointed his cane at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was dragged here by my shirt because of the twins…" he looked over his shoulder at the innocent sisters who were playing at another booth; throwing balls hitting milk jars. _"Innocent my aft."_

"I see that you're human, Starscream." Jetfire spoke, leaning on his cane. "How does it feel?"

"It's none of your business!" Starscream snapped. "I don't know even why I'm cursed in this body. Sheesh. It's weak. Look!" he pointed to a bruise on his arm. "I just smacked myself by the table and my skin's already purple!"

Jetfire's yellow eyes stared at him, "Live with it."

Jetfire handed Starscream three cones of cotton candy, also gesturing him to try the stuff. It was pink, fluffy, sweet and sticky. What on Earth was this substance?! He poked it and it felt funny. He smelled it and it was sweet—tasting it was a different thing. The cotton candy felt as it inflated, deflated and melted in his mouth. The sweet taste was… new. In the end, he realized he liked it so he ate all three cones of pink cotton candy. When the sisters returned to get their fair share, everything was gone. Sirus threw a fit at Starscream, screaming her lungs out while Virus went to chat with Jetfire or Jarrett, he calls himself.

Sirus on the other hand walked off to another booth to get more food. Starscream decided to take off on his own; being with the sisters made him feel like a kid; being supervised all the time. It was pathetic. As a relief, he distanced himself, familiarizing with this alien place. Songs were played and rides were filled with screaming children as adults laughed. He didn't know if the screaming was a scream of terror or joy, he had not a clue but he dismissed it. As he walked passed some people, he noticed that many of them look familiar. At the corner of his eye, he spot Tidal Wave with a woman attached to his arm. The big man noticed him too and approached Starscream. His eyes widened as to how huge this woman was! She was taller than Starscream and a couple of inches smaller than Tidal Wave.

"Hello, Starscream. What are you doing here?" Tidal Wave spoke in his usual slow tone. Starscream shrugged; he didn't want to explain to him he was dragged. "Virus brought you here?" Another shrug.

"Who's this young man?" the woman spoke up. Her voice was unusually deep but she was similar to… what do humans call them? Amazon females/femmes. _Eep._

"This is Starscream, one of my comrades during the war. Starscream, meet Tsunami."

Starscream took a good glance at the woman; she had Autobot symbols on her ankles. "N-Nice to meet you…"

"So cute!" She pinched Starscream's cheeks, emitting a whiny cry.

Tidal Wave laughed. Moving his hand into the insides of his jacket, he took out three white cards, giving them to Starscream. "I am about to wed Tsunami this Saturday. You are invited along with Virus and Sirus."

"Wed? YOU MEAN BOND? BOND?!" Starscream did _not_ believe his human ears. To think; Tidal Wave, the huge, large and fearsome Decepticon there ever was (note the _was_) is to be wed to this Autobot.

"That is right: we're about to get married." Tsunami hugged her husband-to-be. "We will be going now. Good bye."

Standing aimlessly with three wedding invitations at hand, he tucked them away safely into his pockets as he continued to stroll. _Who else am I going to find?_ He asks himself. Finding Transformers in human form or Mini-Con form was great and all but he didn't want to find the ones that were simply annoying.

Suddenly, he heard verbal curses from behind him causing him to turn around and find the source of the commotion. One of the voices, no doubt was Virus but the other, it was familiar but—

"Move it Tiffany! That doll is mine!" Virus tugged one side of her plush snake doll.

"You let go, you thief! I won that round fair and square!" Thunderblast pulled on the other side of the snake.

"If you let go, I wouldn't have to rearrange your facials!" Virus threatened.

"Ha! Tough! I'll just have to mash your facials up and see if Sirus can patch it up for you!"

"That does it!" Virus pounced onto Thunderblast screaming her lungs out.

The fight drew in spectators like flies as the quarrel continued. The guys that were there began cheering for either Virus or Thunderblast but they really didn't care as long as they saw a cat fight. Starscream maneuvered himself through the crowds, creeping closer to the front lines. He saw that Virus had the upper hand, after all, she was trained under the best and Thunderblast… he wasn't sure who she trained under.

Virus delivered an elbow to Thunderblast's nose sending her falling backwards, into the crowd. Before she could retaliate, Virus placed a firm grip on her throat: it was over.

The day ended quietly with Thunderblast retreating with Crumplezone and Ransack coming to her rescue. For Starscream, he received free candy from Jetfire since well, he deserved it; the poor boy had more bruises on him graciously from Thunderblast. Deep down, he felt so useless in this flesh ling body… so fragile. But what could he do now? Wait for tomorrow? He over heard the sisters converse that Virus will take him to her work place; a coffee shop. He shrugged and continued to eat the pink cotton candy he came to like.

* * *

Ah… I'm not proud of this chapter at all! I'll try harder next time to make this more appealing and not causing you all to sleep… 


	8. Sideways Cafe

**A/N:**I want to **apologize** dearly for the late update. It's school. Meh _–pinches nose-. _Any who, I did promise one of the readers to add in more 'Autobots' so I did. Mwahaha, next chapter will so be Tidal Wave's wedding _–evil grin of oblivion-._

**Dishclaimer:**You know it; they own everything… except things that are MINE.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sideways Café**

"Sideways! I brought in someone you would like to see!" Peering to the left of the counter was Sideways with orange shades and black hair. He shifted his glasses down to see what Virus brought in…

"Who… is this?" he spoke, removing himself around the counter approaching the young man.

"Oh come on! You remember Screamer don't you? The one that tried very hard to blow everything up… become ruler blah blah blah…" Starscream punched Virus' arm but she just laughed.

"Starscream?"

"Come on, Screamer! Say something!" Virus nudged him then stomped on his foot. The reaction was expected.

"VIRUS!"

Virus giggled then stood beside Sideways. "You probably don't know this but do you see a resemblance?" She pointed to Sideways then back to her.

"What do you mean…?" he questioned, holding his aching foot. _"More mind games…"_

"Fine, I'll break it to you: Sideways and I are brother and sister."

The information Virus provided took sometime to become embedded into Starscream's mind. Both of them did have the same personality in a way: both of them were very deceptive, secret, manipulative, and_PRIMUS! So that means…_

"Alright Screamer, it's time to change," Virus threw his uniform into his face. "You're going to help me serve people today. After all, you need to work since you're staying at my place."

* * *

Sideways Café was a popular café hidden around the corner, known locally to serve the finest coffee and pastries. Many people (the online 'Human-Transformers') would usually stop by to chat about old times, usually the main topic was about war, the battles between Optimus Prime and Megatron and other topics were more useless topics such as for example, which femmes look best in human form. When Virus over heard this, she'd giggle. It was cute the way they were talking about the femmes, especially the mechs. The girls on the other hand would discuss how human life was different from their own or similar in a way. 

Currently, Cybertron is undergoing a change where it is adapting human culture bit by bit. Long time ago it was so war torn, nobody would think of changing but since war ended, ideas of adopting human culture emerged thus leading to a new Cybertron, one might say. Everything and everyone were so intermingled; it was hard to distinguish who's who. The funny thing was, for reborn Transformers or online human Transformers, the humans cannot see the tattooed insignias but only the reborn and online can see it. Only those who knew the Transformers personally could see those tattoos.

The clock struck noon, Virus taught Starscream how to use the phone, receive calls and orders from customers; he was fairing pretty well until it was half past noon. The crowds began to build up in the café making it difficult to serve. There were the usual business men and their colleagues asking for black coffees or espressos to which Virus knew most of them. She allowed Starscream to deal with the pastries department. Sideways on the other hand was outside watering the plants.

"I would like to order an apple pie an orange juice please."

"Yes ma'am, would you like anything else?" Virus asked.

"No thank you but is he a new recruit?" she pointed to the direction of Starscream who was still confused on the pastries. Virus simply nodded. "Kinda cute and clueless."

"Err… yeah; he's in training so… _this is dumb_. Anyway, I'll get you what you ordered," smiling, Virus left to the pastries section placing the order in front of him.

"Apple pie," Starscream aloud. His orange eyes moved to the display case in front of him wondering which one is the apple pie. Slowly _hunting_ for it, he found it at the very end of the case, took a piece, placed it neatly on the plate then embellished it with whip cream and a piece of cut apple.

Virus returned with a glass of orange juice but stopped in her tracks; he added small decorations to the apple pie and it was gorgeous! Hardcore mech decorating pies? Cute. Approaching him, she took the plate, examined and smiled, "Wow, you surprise me, Screamer."

He blushed, "I-It was something I saw on TV, and you know, those cooking shows."

Virus placed the order in front of the girl who ordered it; even she squealed with delight. Sideways saw this from the outside, shuffling his shades. This might be a new innovative idea… As the day proceeded quietly, the crowds died down since lunch break was over; it was only a matter of minutes later Sirus entered with Red Alert (also known as Dr. Red) in tow. Virus seated them and she sat, next to her sister. In a way, Virus was happy that Sirus was employed under Red Alert who knew a lot about medical stuff (well, not as much as Ratchet) and it seems her younger sister took a liking to the science/medical officer.

"Break?" Virus spoke.

"Indeed," he replied. "Ah, yes, thank you for the green tea, Starscream."

Before Starscream could say anything, Sirus cut in, "I told him everything so no need to hide or be surprised."

"How are you fairing with the human body?" he looked up at Starscream who shook his head. "I see. Well," he took a good look at his hands. "It was hard for me to come online as a human at first but when I tried it, it got pretty addictive. Haha, so I have two jobs now. Oh, have you met Scavenger yet?" The girls giggled.

"Scavenger?" Starscream asked in his usual tone. "He's here?"

Sipping her hot chocolate, Virus replied, "He opened a martial arts school. I heard it's really successful. Also, he opened up the same school on Cybertron, training younglings and what not," to this, Red Alert and Sirus nodded. "Training under him isn't really fun though… he's pretty harsh on you but you get the hang of it. Been there, done that."

* * *

Close to three-thirty, an order arrived with a long list of things the customer requested. Virus looked at the list, squinting then sighing. She didn't have time to deliver it so— 

"No way," he said, placing a strawberry on top of the whip cream. "I don't know where that is."

"But it's for our client. I'll tell you where it is! It's the building that we shoved you in!"

"…The one where Alexis works at?" she nodded and he quickly placed more strawberries.

"Why not? Just do it! Deliver, get money, say thank you and return here!" Before he was able to argue, Virus whistled as an orange bird flew out from one of the plants, sitting on her shoulder. One of its optics was larger than the other and it could only be one thing—bird, Laserbeak. "It'll show you the way if you get lost."

He was already on his way on a bicycle to where Alexis worked; until now, he still did not understand why he had to go and not Virus. Rolling his eyes, he continued peddling following the mechanical bird… He thought about his life in general since the first time he came online; things to him back then were repetitive: war. Now the war was over, he was forced to live a flesh ling's life which does not seem all that interesting. Sure, he got to meet a couple of people but they were human cyborgs. Maybe it was best for him to be floating around aimlessly in the All Spark like Virus said so…

Arriving at the building, he removed the bag which held in the box of sweets in it, proceeded into building as his stomach began to twitch. _I guess this is called 'butterflies in my stomach' feeling… great._ Surprisingly, he remembered how to get to the elevators but the problem was, he couldn't get up; he needed a key card which he didn't have. Stumped, he looked around for anybody to take him up to deliver this; he wanted to go back to the café. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder startling him…

* * *

"Hey, Sideways, I'm going out for awhile okay?" Virus picked up her handbag, waving to her brother. 

"To the cemetery again?" he spoke, not looking at up her, delicately polishing the glass.

"Um," she replied. "I just miss daddy so much…" After that comment, she left.

Sideways looked up from his polished glass and sighed, "Daddy's little girl… still…"

* * *

Starscream was in the guest room with Alexis sitting in front of him, Rad on another chair and Carlos on another couch. None of them said anything except stared at Starscream more than they did with the appetizing cake. Alexis quietly sipped her tea knowing that the boys needed time to absorb the reality; he is _human_. 

"It_is_ true then," Rad broke the silence. "You are human, just as Alexis said."

"I know," Starscream replied.

"Why?"

"Primus has cursed me that's why."

"Because you tried to destroy him?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

Silence ensued. The main questions were asked and what was left to ask? Starscream was nervous in front of the humans and stood up, just about to walk but he tripped on one of the legs of the table (further injuring his already injured foot from the morning) and fell gracefully onto the carpet floor. The table shifted a little with the glass of water tipping over, spilled all over his back. It appears he released a series of Cybertronian curses but it didn't matter; it hurt. _Why does everything have to go wrong now?! Why is it always in front of the humans?! In front of her?!_ He cursed in his mind. Alexis was already in front of him, helping him get onto his limp feet. His faced turned red as she continued to giggle softly. It was strange though that since they met here, she didn't speak a word to him except smile. Also, he had no idea why she was just overwhelmed to see him either. He was just a regular, average Joe for cryin' out loud. The guys stayed for a little longer before they had to leave; they had an appointment with their old buddies, Billy and Fred.

It was just two of them sitting there with an explosion of cakes on the table. Starscream felt extremely uncomfortable but right now, his foot throbbed so badly he just wanted to scream out all the swear words he knew.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she said, smiling.

"You try doing that…"

"Sigh…" she unexpectedly leaned her head on his shoulder immediately causing goose bumps. He had no clue what goose bumps were until he saw his arms. _Eep._

"Um," he tried to say something but nothing came out. It seems like his tongue was tangled.

"It's been a long adventure hasn't it? Eliminated by Unicron, revived but gained no memory then soon became temporary ruler then you died…" she stopped.

"It has… I wish none of that happened but in a way, I'm glad that it happened." He smiled.

She lifted her head as her turquoise eyes stared into his, "What do you mean?"

"When you were younger, you realized something in me: I had potential to turn a new leaf. Everyday, I wished I would have done that but because of my revenge rampage, I was unable to thus leading to many, many unfortunate things happening…" He scratched the back of his head, "Heck, I'm not even sure if I did turn a new leaf, would I be human like this? To be honest, Alexis, being human isn't that bad. It's just that I bruise easily and it annoys me."  
Alexis laughed, "Hahaha, you'll get used to these pains. Don't worry, they'll go away." He joined in the laugh too until he waited for the right moment.

"Alexis," he spoke abruptly, receiving her attention. "Thank-you."

* * *

Like I said, sorry about the late update. Hey, if you can do my papers for me I'll be happy as anything! This fic still hasn't focused _that_ much on Screamer and Alexis yet since I want him to really understand what it feels like to be human—a totally separate species from a Transformer. They'll relationship will grow and bloom. I don't want to just say, "Here, meet and now make this work." In the same time, I'm also thinking of writing another fic but I guess that will just have to wait. If I start another one, none of the fics will _ever_ be done, haha. 


	9. Water Wedding!

**A/N:**I feel so bad that I needed to write another random chapter…

**Dischclaimer:**Same as the previous 8 chapters, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Water Wedding!**

"I do."

"And do you take this lovely femme as your beloved? Through health and sickness?"

"I do!"

"You may kiss the bride."

It was just after that, things brightened up in the Aqua Dome where the wedding was held; fountains of Energon squirt outside so high, nobody could actually see when it was about to return back to the metallic planet. Tidal Wave and Tsunami emerged from the dome arm in arm as a large ship was docked outside waiting for the two. The Transformers wished the couple luck as the ship departed to another place where everybody will be gathered again once more before resuming work. Everybody was outside talking about the newly weds. Most bots thought that the idea of a human wedding was _weird_ but in the end, it does seem interesting to say the least. Standing outside with the humans was Optimus Prime conversing with the sisters and Starscream.

"So, you're telling me this young man is Starscream?" Optimus asked pointing to the young man in the palm of Hot Shot.

"Yep, the one and only!" Virus exclaimed. She was sitting on Hot Shot's shoulder next to Sirus.

"Yes I am, Prime…" Starscream replied in this arrogant voice of his.

"Hey, watch your mouth there. Human but still same old arrogant Starscream." Hot Shot said but Starscream didn't care; this was the way he was.

"Don't worry Hot Shot, it's Starscream after all. We can't change him even though we stitch that frown into a smile," Virus said with her arms crossed. Starscream snorted at the insult.

"Anyway, can we go now? The celebration is waiting for all of us you know?" Sirus jumped from Hot Shot's shoulder to his palm and then onto the ground below.

* * *

In the large hall (previously a conference room) was turned into a luxurious place just for Tidal Wave and Tsunami's wedding; nobody was surprised that Soundwave invited himself to DJ the party. He continuously remixed tracks he gathered from artists from Earth; it was to the point that some, no, many of them became quite annoying. To the younger bots, they looked up to Soundwave since they never heard such energetic music. The older ones just smiled since it was finally time for the younger ones to know life.

The bride and groom were not present which allowed Sirus and the Autobots to continue decorating the room with more balloons and ribbons. Sirus wished that she could help more… she wished she was her mechanical self again but knowing her life now, that would never happen. All she could do right now is sit on their shoulders and direct them closely.

"No, no! Sideswipe! The pink balloons go over there!" Sirus slapped her forehead with a foot kicking the side of his head.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would look good here…"

"Over there!" Sirus sat down sighing. She saw Starscream leaning by the wall with his arms crossed.

Starscream looked at his red bow, pulling it only for it to smack him back in the throat. He didn't belong here at all; it was annoying and it was too _happy_. Sure, he felt happy for the couple and all so what was the point of him staying here? Transformers really didn't need all this wedding mush, honestly. On the opposite side of the room, the girls were in a group consisting of Virus, Misha, Sally, Lori and Alexis. _She's gorgeous…wait._ Starscream shook his head with his cheeks erupting the color of red. _I am a proud Decepticon! I need not for such nonsense! I may be human but I'm a proud Decepticon at heart!!! _

Lori noticed this and whispered into Virus' ear. She grinned and told Misha and she told Alexis. Alexis swung around and smiled at him, giving him a small wave. He immediately blushed making the girls burst out with laughter. Starscream grunted while constantly fiddling with his bow. He wanted to take it off but ripping it off wasn't an option. He remembered that Sirus did something to the bow that won't let it release by itself.

"Need help?" a voice asked.

Looking up, he saw Alexis staring into his eyes with a soft smile. "No thanks," he gruffly replied. "I can deal with this myself."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" this was the voice of Virus' laughter from the other side of the room causing 'bots and 'cons to stare at the deranged girl.

"Never mind her," Alexis giggled. "Here,"

Placing her hands around the bow, she lifted it but it was somehow caught. She tried again but it yanked up his collar. Starscream's hands moved to the back of his neck touching hers, trying to untangle_something _from the back. Little did both of them know the entire room was looking at them (it was fun watching humans anyway). Alexis finally took off his bow and showing him the culprit of it all; it was a baby pin. Now they realize they were just inches away from each other's face and the room was dead silent.

"Oh come on! Kiss, kiss!" Sally quietly jumped.

Before both of them knew it, they broke away from each other turning away with reddened cheeks. The only thing heard was Sally's feet, stomping onto the floor. The 'bots and 'cons resumed their work but with smiles on their faces. It was funny knowing that the most hardcore Decepticon had a soft side…

For final touches, the pillars in the room were filled with water (since they were transparent) and mechanical marine life was added; it was Sideswipe's last idea to make the room have a more 'water' them since the host's names were water, respectively. Sitting at the stage was a large energon cake, how it was solidified, nobody knew but it was gorgeous nonetheless. The bots stood admiring their work while the humans were on a hovering platform in awe of the sight. The sisters were with their brother (sitting on his shoulder), Sideways (in robotic form) who was by Soundwave, constantly thinking of a song for the newly weds. The chandelier was lowered, filled with water and fishes that flashed brightly, using the colors of the rainbow. History was about to be made today and Sirus made _damn_ sure nothing went wrong.

Not after long, the hosts arrived following by Cyclonus and Demolisher who were extremely happy for the big guy. It was to their understanding that to find a femme of this size and with a name resembling water was difficult so… it was the perfect match. Cyclonus continuously bragged about his match making skills and considered it a full time profession; whether it meant being on Earth and on Cybertron.

"Congratulations, Tidal Wave and Tsunami," Optimus shook both their hands. "Finally a solid bond between an Autobot and Decepticon."

"Yes, it is!" Tsunami responded. "I've also been waiting for this to happen but never expected it to happen to me!" Clearly, her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but good sarcasm nonetheless.

"Tidal Wave happy."

Optimus' spark felt good for the two since he had been hoping this for so long. Cybertron was finally at peace, yes, he recited this everyday to himself wishing however, that the events would have never involved war. He looked around the room and saw everybody's optics lit up with delight, congratulating the two. He looked over to where the sisters were perched.

"Hey Optimus!" Jetfire called out. "It's time for you to make the speech and get this PARTY STARTED!"

Everybody went to their respective seats while the humans were placed on the balconies with terraced stairs. Optimus gave his speech with truth and charisma, appealing to everybody; bot and human alike.

"Furthermore—"

"Let's get this party started!" This was from Soundwave, turning the volume to maximum causing the pillars to vibrate. Optimus' microphone was completely cut off leaving everybody in awe. The sisters stared at Soundwave… lo and behold, Soundwave…

Everybody removed the chairs, making way for the couple to initiate the first dance. Both of them were clueless on what to do but they soon got the hang of it (thanks to yours truly, Soundwave). The girls laughed and decided to change into their gowns. After an hour, the girls emerged with gorgeous gowns in various colors; pink, purple, magenta, blue, silver, black—all colors. The guys changed into another set of suits. Before the party could properly proceed, Hot Shot stood on the stage with an announcement. Jetfire immediately dragged (more like shoved/kicked/forced/shooed) Tidal Wave and his bride out, then giving Hot Shot the thumb's up.

"Optimus sir, I have a request,"

"What is it?"

"There's this announcement I have to make…" Hot Shot scratched the back of his head.

"Permission granted."

Clapping his hands, he said, "All right, Autobots and Decepticons, today is Tidal Wave's special day so let's make it special! Sideswipe, Jetfire and I thought of a little something for you all to wear! Sideswipe!"

The young bot came to the stage with a huge metallic box, opening it. "Here it is…" Sideswipe pulled out a long neck tie from the box.

"Oh come on!" this was Scattershot's last reply before everybody was dragged in to put on the neck tie.

* * *

From the great Optimus Prime to every bot present there was wearing a red neck tie (which was, in fact _hilarious_ by all means). It was perceived to be a prank but instead, it was dead serious. The only person who didn't really have a great time was Starscream, leaning quietly by a pillar staring at the mechanical fish eating fish food—energon—type of food… The humans were on the floor, dancing together to all types of music, regardless the girls were wearing gowns. Sitting quietly chatting with some of the girls, Alexis sipped her drink watching the youth dance their hearts out. Maybe having Soundwave as a DJ type idea wasn't so bad, everybody was having such a great time. Virus was done dancing while she moved over to Starscream, still leaning by the pillar.

"Hey," she tapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't you go out there and have fun? Y'know? Celebrate?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

"That can be solved. Why not ask someone to dance with you then?" Virus pointed to Alexis sitting quietly on the other side of the room, "Her."

"…Fine…."

Before Virus could even utter another word, she was stunned by his immediate reply; Him? Asking her to dance when he himself possibly does not_know_ anything?! A gentle smile appeared on her lips when she actually saw that the mission was finally on the way; _Primus sure gave me a tough one... well, it's not my story but it's his and hers. If he could mend her broken heart, my mission will be done, after all, I don't belong here._

Only a matter of minutes later, the two were already performing a ball room dance, gracefully sliding across the floor. Everybody stopped with eyes and optics placed on the two. Whispers flew back and forth; especially to Starscream noting his "not-so-arrogant-attitude. She could see both of them talking quietly, wondering what they were talking about. The two were so lost into each other; everybody just stared at the two while slow songs played gently according to its graceful rhythm. It seems like this wasn't Tidal Wave and Tsunami's wedding; rather, it was more focused on those two on the dance floor, twirling and smiles across their faces. Nobody knew what those two were actually thinking but what everybody did know that it was truly the beginning of his life…


	10. Winter Kisses

**A/N: **I am proud to say that exams are finally over and I can resume some of the stories. It's been so long since I finally have the motivation to write something and not some random thing I just make up along the way. I thank you the reviewers again; if I don't write this, I'll get nightmares about them, lol. Anyway, on with the story!

Anyway, hopefully I can get a nice _warm_ chapter up by either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. On one more note... I thought it was a little... er... you decide...

**Dishclaimer: **Yes yes, same as the previous 9 chapters, haha. Yes, I write dishclaimer intentionally XDDDDDD

* * *

**Chapter 10: Winter Kisses**

Winter finally arrived as cotton-like snow drift down from the sky in mass numbers. Christmas is getting closer and closer by the lights illuminating trees, decorations flourished on houses, streets and stores. Snowmen were present on the streets with little children filled with joy, decorating their creations with buttons, coal, scarves, hats and finishing the art, a carrot nose. To Starscream, the sight was breath taking as nothing of these sorts was seen on Cybertron. Virus could relate since this is the first time she saw snow too; she leaned by the wall with hot chocolate grasped gently in her hand. However, today it will be all about Starscream since… he has a date with Alexis today. Apparently, he was the one who asked her out (which was icebreaking by all means). Both of them become closer after Tidal Wave and Tsunami's wedding. They went out a couple of times but both never admit it was a date _date_ but today it was a _date date_. He expected the sisters to tease him but they didn't they remained calm focusing their attention to something else rather—someone else.

At noon, Starscream was outside Alexis' home with a bunch of flowers in his hand; this time he did _not_ bring anymore cactuses after Virus corrected him by showing him flowers to give a girl and not a cactus. He looked to the left, seeing a window with a Persian cat staring back at him with aquamarine eyes. Tilting his head, it tilted his head giving out a meow then turned tail back into the house. The door suddenly opened with a white fluff ball purring at his feet. He looked down and saw the same cat purring, twisting in and out around his ankles.

"Hi," said a voice from the inside.

"H-Hi," Starscream looked up at Alexis giving her the flowers. "I bought these for you on my way here."  
"Why thank you!" Alexis nuzzled her nose into the flowers. "They're my favorites. Anyway, I'll be right out."

"S-Sure. _Sigh, I'm not used to talking to her so casually..._"

Alexis returned, fully dressed for the snowy occasion; she flipped a scarf over her shoulder as a warm smile appeared on her face. It was cold enough to make her cheeks red and it wasn't cold enough to make his cheeks red; they were always red around her (lo and behold, his blushing!).

Snow was constantly falling from the heavens while both of them continued to walk, aimlessly through the snow. Both were hand in hand, taking in each moment that the other is here with them. He never felt so comfortable around anybody else but her. How she got into his heart, he'll never find out for sure. Walking down the icing streets of white, Starscream took her to a pancake house which was famous for its tower of pancakes with icing, a chocolate topping and whip cream. As she was going to sit, he pulled out the seat for her gesturing for her to sit.

"Why thank you,"

"It's not a problem. Um, so this place has really good pancakes… I thought you might like it here." Starscream began since he didn't know what else to talk about. Rather, he didn't _know_ how to being a _casual_ conversation without spitting curses.

Alexis giggled which caused him to arch an eyebrow. "You're funny. I still think you're adjusting to being human."

He snorted. "Why don't you try waking up one day finding yourself mechanical? I think it's what you call, 'freaked out'."

"True, true." She sipped her green tea. She opened her eyes staring right into his, "I'm glad that we got to talk."

"Yeah, I…"

His words were cut off by the enormous tower of pancakes that suddenly fell onto the table; it was over a foot tall! He stared at the pancake tower in disbelief while his eyes travelled to Alexis who was equally in awe.

"Hahaha," Alexis laughed. "I guess I'll have to put on some extra pounds today."

After _trying _really hard eating the tower of pancakes, both managed to finish it must to Starscream's displeasure. The day continued as both of them entered malls covered with Christmas decorations of all sorts with lights shining throughout. Christmas carols were heard, echoing throughout. During their window shopping, Alexis slipped her arm around his, hugging it while leaning her head to his shoulder. She never realized how much taller he was; her head barely reached his shoulder but it was good enough. He didn't flinch but he smiled. He was beginning to like this sort of comfort in human form. He wondered also that was this a sign of maybe courtship?

Alexis is such a stunning person; a warm hearted understanding person that will help her friends no matter what. She was pure inside and out… and beautiful he concluded. He loved her eyes how they were filled with peace, gentleness, understanding and possibly everything nice he could think of. He wanted to tell her this but when he tries, nothing comes out. It seems to be stuck in his throat and will not come out. Walking to the bench, Starscream excused himself to take care of some business. Alexis nodded and waited, not knowing that Starscream was rushing into one of the stores to get Alexis a gift.

There he was, standing in the store will perfume all over. He knew that girls liked perfume but which one? His eyes traveled from shelf to shelf and bottle to bottle; it was hard to find a scent that Alexis may like. He wanted to find a scent that represents her (and also is in his budget).

"Would you like help sir?"

He jumped but then realized it was one of those store girls. "Yeah, I need to find a perfume for my..." He looked over to Alexis' direction. "Her," he pointed out.

"Girlfriend?"

He nodded as his face was turning pink to red. "I need something that she would like… something to match her personality… _I feel so dumb_."

"She must be a very nice person."

"She is! She's the most understanding individual I've ever met! Kind, compassionate and beautiful… _Ahhh! Either this is stabbing my (hardcore) pride or I'm being totally honest here…_"

"This way sir," the girl instructed to the showcase. "Here we have…"

Fifteen minutes later, Starscream emerged with a will disguised bag hiding his gift; he wanted to give it to her when the time was right. Both of them afterwards headed out for dinner with time slipping by quickly. The sky was already hinting darkness with mixture of black and azure gradients while the stars glowed gently upon that blanket. As they walked down the quiet streets, he noticed Alexis was shivering a bit. An arm snaked around her, pulling her a bit closer to keep her warm. She giggled, nuzzling into his arm. It was a quiet walk to her house as snow began to pour more from the skies. She unlocked her door, inviting him inside to turn on the switch but nothing was lighting up.

"Oh shoot," Alexis said, pouting. Not that he could see. "The lights are out. Probably something short circuited."

"Want me to light up the fireplace?"

"No, no need…" but before she could finish, he was already wandering inside her house having no clue where the fireplace is.

Alexis called out his name but he didn't respond; instead she heard clings and clangs all over the house. Where they were coming from, she had no clue. It didn't sound like it was from the kitchen so it had to be the living room which was to her left. Taking off her winter coat and scarf, she followed the sound as best as she could, constantly calling out to him. She maneuvered herself around the furniture, no problem but only when she collided with something soft and squishy, she stopped. Her hands traced to his hands which was holding a rather squared object. The lights suddenly came back on but then faded again. It was enough to know who was standing in front of her…

"Merry Christmas," he spoke softly, almost whispering.

"I…It's not really Christmas yet…" she felt her cheeks heating up but she couldn't control it! She felt the gift gently pushed into her hands while his hands held hers. Many thoughts rushed through her head then and there but she was focused somewhat on the gift he suddenly gave her. _No wonder he disappeared for so long…_she thought.

"Come," with a gentle tug, he pulled her close as both sat down on the carpet. Alexis now wished that there was light; her wishes were granted as the fireplace lit up brightly. Now, she saw everything clearly. His face was tender and soft, an expression she never thought she would witness. And those eyes… "Open the present, it's just for you."

She nodded while her hands fiddled with the gift. Baring itself was a pink box with white and red rose petals as its décor. Taking out the rose-shaped bottle, she gasped. "I-It's gorgeous. Starscr…"

"Alexis," he began, placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it. "I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your trust and love you've given me… I never had the courage to say it out front because I was ashamed but this is probably as clear as I can get… You are right now, the most important person in my life…"

It was just after those words, the fireplace slowly extinguished itself as her heart lit up with love that was hidden inside, kept for a long time. Two hearts finally found peace, finding each other. It all began with a kiss…


End file.
